Tu voudrais qu'on essaye ?
by SOM-house
Summary: " HeeChul était toujours assis à califourchon sur son cadet, ses deux mains clouant contre le matelas les poignets de Dong Hae qui n'avait pas cessé de se débattre depuis qu'il l'avait traîné dans cette chambre vide, à l'étage des trainees."


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : Ah ah

Rating : K+

_HeeChul était toujours assis à califourchon sur son cadet, ses deux mains clouant contre le matelas les poignets de Dong Hae qui n'avait pas cessé de se débattre depuis qu'il l'avait traîné dans cette chambre vide, à l'étage des trainees. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour convaincre le danseur de l'accompagner pour « répéter la chorégraphie de Shake it up, j'ai toujours du mal sur le refrain », il n'allait pas abandonner si proche du but, alors qu'il était déjà pas très loin du nirvana. Même s'il avait la vague impression que le garçon qui remuait en dessous de lui était loin d'être heureux de la situation._

_« Hee Chul ! Hyung ! Arrête de blaguer, tu me fais presque peur .._  
><em>- Mais qui te dit que je blague, mon petit Fishy ? »<em>

_Voyant que son cadet se préparait à répliquer, la Cendrillon des Super Junior s'empressa de le faire taire avant que quoi que ce soit ne franchisse ces jolies lèvres. Il écrasa donc ses propres lèvres contre celles de Dong Hae, maintenant toujours tant bien que mal les bras de sa victime contre le matelas. Il était au courant que son cadet était bien plus musclé que lui, mais quand même ! Il se concentrait tellement sur ces poignets qu'il serrait le plus fort possible qu'il ne parvenait même pas à profiter de ces lèvres qu'il goûtait enfin, après tant d'attente. Il aurait du le droguer tiens, au moins aurait-il pu espérer un peu plus de « confort » dans cette situation .. Quelle image délicieuse, un Dong Hae quasiment impuissant se débattant faiblement sous les attaques de son aîné, poussant des gémissements de protestation mais incapable de s'opposer à la volonté de celui qui le dominait .. Ouais, beaucoup mieux qu'une espèce de boule de nerfs qui fronçait les sourcils, s'agitait dans tous les sens et lâchant des bordées d'injures lorsque sa bouche n'était pas accaparée par celle de Hee Chul._  
><em>Celui-ci décida d'ailleurs qu'il était temps de faire avancer les choses. Il n'allait pas rester éternellement à califourchon sur son cadet, aussi plaisante que soit la vue qui s'offrait à lui, en alternant baisers passionnés et mordillages de tous les morceaux de peaux qui s'offraient à sa vue. Monopolisant toute sa force, Hee Chul attrapa les deux poignets de son cadet dans l'une de ses mains, qui paraissait étrangement s'être calmé depuis les dernières secondes ; peut-être qu'enfin il abandonnait et se laissait totalement aller dans les bras du plus vieux ? Quelle que soit la raison de cette soudaine baisse de motivation à se libérer de Dong Hae, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa main libre se glissa doucement sous le T-shirt de son camarade, caressant du bout des doigts ce torse si musclé, savourant le contact des frissons qui parcouraient la peau du plus jeune. Comment avait-il fait pour se retenir avant aujourd'hui ? Il aurait vraiment du le séquestrer plus tôt .. Au lieu de jouer les amis un peu pervers, il aurait du y aller avec ses gros sabots, ça lui aurait évité d'attendre aussi longtemps.<em>  
><em>Reportant son attention sur le visage de Dong Hae, l'aîné s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait sans ciller depuis tout à l'heure. Allons bon, il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? À moins qu'il n'ait enfin succombé à son charme .. Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de Hee Chul, qui se pencha doucement en avant, amenant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son cadet, effleurant les joues du jeune homme avant de redescendre le long de sa mâchoire, pour finalement remonter capturer ses lèvres. Et à sa grande surprise, il y eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas : un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres du cadet .. Eh bien, les choses allaient être plus simples maintenant. Avec appréhension, il relâcha les poignets du beau brun, et celui-ci s'empressa de passer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné avant de l'attirer à lui. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la main qui s'était glissée sous son T-shirt en ressortit et entreprit de déboutonner son jean, ni même lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose .. d'anormal contre sa cuisse. Hee Chul avait gagné, il avait tout pouvoir sur son cadet.<em>

« Hee Chul .. ferme cette page web je t'en supplie ! »

Le jeune homme décrocha son regard du blog qu'il était en train de lire pour se tourner vers Dong Hae, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de suite appelé son cadet lorsqu'il était tombé sur cette fanfic au gré de ses déambulations virtuelles. Le danseur était arrivé, intrigué, et avait commencé à lire par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné. Sauf que maintenant, il avait en tête cette vision peu ragoûtante d'un Hee Chul le plaquant sauvagement sur un lit et commençant à lui faire des choses affreusement sales.  
>Jetant un regard dégoûté au plus vieux, Dong Hae se recula, les bras en croix devant lui, en voyant Hee Chul se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de lui.<p>

« Je ne dormirai plus jamais avec toi ! Ou alors on te mettra une camisole !  
>- Rooooh allez, c'est qu'une fic ! Y en a des biens pires sur du Eun Hae par exemple ..<br>- Ouais mais .. avec toi c'est vraiment .. pas possible !  
>- Baisse tes bras, je vais pas te manger non de dieu.<br>- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles pour me faire lire un truc « intéressant », je demanderai à quelqu'un de le faire avant moi.  
>- Cause toujours ! Mais sinon .. Tu voudrais qu'on essaye ? »<p>

Dong Hae scruta un instant le visage de son aîné, où s'était glissé un sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. La seconde d'après, il courait dans le couloir en hurlant que Hee Chul avait perdu la raison, qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'on l'interne, et que le Chul Hae n'existerait jamais.


End file.
